


Why a Caged Bird Sings

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Threesome - M/M/M, Unethical Experimentation, second exorcists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, three second exorcists were born: Alma, Kanda and Allen. When they're broken apart, it's almost as if a knife was plunged into their hearts. And with the mystery of who Allen used to be still unknown, who knows what'll happen to them in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue: The Second Exorcists

_**How long must I travel this difficult journey** _

_**in order to find what I am looking for?** _

_**Once I find it, I will keep on chasing after that light.** _

_**I want a determination that cannot be overthrown by the waves.** _

_**-Dream Tunnel (Ryuuto)** _

Allen's POV

I remember quite distinctly the day I awoke in my birthing pit. I choked on the fluid inside, not wanting to get up, but when I looked up, I was startled by the boy on his hands and knees beside it; he had short, dark hair, gray eyes, a scar-like mark across his nose, and an excited grin. "You're awake!" I narrowed my eyes and attempted to speak but couldn't; my vocal cords didn't want to cooperate. "I'll go get you someone. Okay, Allen?"

'Is that my name?' I nodded. After a few minutes, he came back with another boy (this one with bluish-black hair) and some people with white coats. I didn't see the two of them again for a few days.

* * *

Kanda's POV

From the start, Allen irritated me, just like Alma. The whitette was just too innocent and trusting, and... he liked to follow me. It wasn't until the boy and my other unwanted companion came after me when he'd synchronized with the piece of innocence that was implanted in him while he was still growing with the news that I was to be euthanized and he was to be experimented on further that I realized how much I actually cared for him.

Alma helped us escape...

Then there came the day that I had to kill the second exorcist who'd awakened before me. Allen tried to keep me happy and cheery, but he was just as anguished. And then came our next piece of terrible news, I was to be apprenticed to General Tiedoll, and he, to General Cross.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 1: Reunion

 __ **When you cried**  
I'd try  
To make you laugh with my usual best smile  
When you smiled  
I'd laugh  
Together with you with my usual best smile

__**I've become completely tattered  
But I was relieved  
To see that you're growing bigger every day**

_**-The abandoned stuffed toy in the rain (Hatsune Miku)** _

Kanda's POV

I leap down from my perch, ready to strike down the akuma the gatekeeper had alerted everyone about, but stop short when I realize who it is. "Aren?"

The whitette blinks, silver eyes glowing. "Yuu?" I nod. "Yuu!" He jumps at me and tackles me to the ground to start one of those 'tickle fights' he and Alma were so fond of. Irritated, I flip him over and pin his wrists to the ground, making him playfully growl. "Ne~ Yuu! So mean! I just wanted to play!"

"You always want to play."

"Only with Yuu... and him..." At the mention of our fallen friend, a soft sob breaks through his lips, and I sit back to cradle him in my arms.

"I know that we need this time together to actually grieve, Aren, but now is not the time."

"I know," he murmurs. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can..."

The sound of Komui's voice breaks us apart, yet I don't want to let go. "Kanda-kun, do you know him?"

"Yeah," I answer and help Allen stand up. "He's General Cross' apprentice and one of my oldest friends, Allen Walker."

* * *

The next morning, after I gave Allen his tour even though he'd forget and get lost later, we go to the cafeteria, and he orders his usual insane amount of food. Then we sit together in silence, ignoring the stares until he finally speaks. "Yuu... I miss Alma."

"I know... me too..." He reaches out to grab my hand, and I let him, because there's no way in hell I'll let anyone else comfort my Allen. A grateful smile quirks his lips, and I guickly decide that I like that expression.

"Kanda..."

I look over at the newly-arrived Lenalee, feeling irritation at her interruption. "What?"

"Be nice," Allen whispers and lightly smacks my arm with the hand not attached to mine.

I glare at him, knowing very well that it has no effect on the strong willed exorcist; instead, it makes him cross his arms. "Fine," I concede and turn my attention back to the girl. "What~?" Allen scowls. "Is that better?"

"I didn't say, 'be a dick.'"

"It's what I heard."

"You're an ass." He glares before turning away and smiles widely at Komui's sister, a polite but not a real one; I scowl and he fake smiles: those are our ways of dealing with people we don't want to see our true emotions. It's just the way we are, the way we've always been. "What can we do for you?"

* * *

When we: Allen, Toma and myself jump onto the train, I look over at my friend and see his face light up with exhilaration. He turns towards me slightly and mouths, 'let's do that again!' After that, we slip into our compartment, and once again, wonder fills his eyes. "So this is what first class looks like..." A small frown comes to his face. "It's not as comfy as your bedroom though."

I shake my head and look out of the window. "You'll have your own room soon."

He nods, looking forlorn. "I don't want my own room. I wanna stay with you..."

* * *

The moment we get close to Mater, Allen gasps and starts jumping across the rooftops faster. "Hurry!" he cries. "One of them's about to evolve!"

"What?!" At first, I don't understand how he knows until I remember that he can sense the auras of those within a few hundred feet of himself; it's how he can identify an akuma in its human shell. I pick up the pace so we're side by side and look into his frantic pools. "How many are there?"

"Two normal level ones and one that's going to level up soon." Our feet slam against the last roof beyond the battlefield, and I see them. But it can't prepare me for what he says next. "The odd one out is mine." Before my eyes, the angel boy turns into a murderous deviant. "I get to kill it."

* * *

I lean against Allen who's also holding onto Toma as the three of us limp down the underground passage; Allen's in the best shape, having been barely hurt by the mirror akuma that was disposed of rather quickly. "I can't believe you got hurt by two level ones, Yuu."

"I know."

"You got hurt."

"I'm aware."

"You got hurt."

"Shut up."

He suddenly starts cackling maniacally. "The great Yuu Kanda got hurt!"

* * *

Allen stares at the ghost and it's female companion before scowling, working something out in his mind. When he gets it, a weird look of happiness at figuring it out. "You're not the ghost Guzol." His words startle me. "Lala is."

A grin breaks across my face when I realize how he figured it out. "Isn't reading auras without people's permission a bad thing to do, Aren?"

"It's not as if I do it on purpose." Despite the way he says it, a smile comes to his face, sweet yet sorrowful; I want to wipe it off of his face. "Is it that weird?"

"No. It's just the way you are." His expression changes to something so much brighter then, and his arms wrap around my waist, an unspoken 'thank you' in the air.


	3. Germany, Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically going off of the Manga time line, therefore, since Allen's supposed to have met the Earl before coming to the order when he saved Jean/ John, as well as turning Mana into an akuma, (neither of which he didn't here) he hasn't met anyone out of the Noah family yet.

Chapter 2: Germany, Time After Time

_**In a rainy town, demons whisper, "ranbara, ranbara, ranbara"** _

_**Searching for what they've lost** _

_**Faint sounds in your sleep, just as you breathe, "rohjira, rohjira, rohjira"** _

_**And they noticed...** _

_**-In a Rainy Town, Balloons Dance with Devils (Hatsune Miku)** _

Allen's POV

Lenalee keeps her eyes trained on me, probably wanting to talk but unsure of what topics are okay. I'm alright with the silence though; in these moments, I can think of whatever I need to and sort out whatever is scrambled in my mind. Right now, Alma's at the forefront of it. Now that I have Kanda back in my life, the gaping hole caused by our friend's death is more prominent than ever...

"Allen?"

Lenalee's voice brings me to the present situation. "Yes?"

"We're here." I nod and climb out of the carriage after her, a fake soft smile on my face as the finder tells us about what has occurred. "Ready?"

I nod again, not wishing to speak and take a step through the barrier. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

As we search for the innocence causing this, my companion keeps staring at me as if trying to figure me out. I can understand why. One moment, I'm silly and sweet, and the next, I'm dark and cruel. I know it must worry some people, but I've always been this way, for all of my nine years of life. No one would ever believe in my actual age, seeing as I looked to be about six at my 'birth'. "Lenalee..." She looks away, knowing that she's been caught. "If you have something to ask me, I suggest you do so."

"It's just..." She pauses to find the right words. "Where did you and Kanda come from?"

"China." I answer, though that's not really true, or is it? Really? "Well, that's where Kanda and I met. I was born in Britain..." Now that has a clearer ring to it. I am British, I know that, but why does it seem so disconnected but real? Who was I?

"Why did you end up in China?"

"The Asian Branch." I don't provide her with anymore information, because she doesn't need to know. "Oh, and we need to move." I take off down an alleyway after an Akuma; I'm sure that it is. "Die," I murmur, slicing it in half with my claw before turning my attention to the frightened woman.

Her face has a terrified but elated expression that has me weirded out. "Today's different!"

* * *

 _I smiled and took up Miranda's hand in an attempt to comfort her. "We'll just have to find something you're good at_." After that day, we spent almost three weeks while she got jobs and ultimately lost them, again and again. Still, I tried to be supportive and helped her in any way, but my heart ached to be back with Yuu now that we have one another again.

So, I wrote 'letters' to him, a habit of mine from the day we parted ways onward. In them, I told him of the feelings that I've struggled to keep a secret... I told him about my thoughts and how my heart wanted to see him once again. I told him about what was happening here. I told him that I love him... On and on, I wrote, as if he would ever see them; I won't let him. I don't want him to reject my feelings...

My head tips back as I take a break from my latest love letter, unwilling to finish it. So I take out some matches and burn it right there.

* * *

I wake up the next day to a strange, seemingly endless room filled with toys and pointed candles, bound by chains. "What is this place?"

Giggling reaches my ears, and a girl appears in the darkness. "It's my dream..."

As she appears fully, the girl stares at me as if searching my face for recognition; she seems to know me. "Who are you?"

"Allen Walker," I drawl and watch her just as closely because I feel a sense of familiarity about the girl who bound me. "And who might you be? Better yet, what are you?"

She smiles. "Road Kamelot. And I'm a Noah!"

That term sends a shock to my system. "Noah?" Why does that seems so familiar?

She nods, prancing up to stroke the side of my face. "We are humans, well, were humans." Another giggle comes from her throat. "We are God's true disciples, and we have special powers."

"Really?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"Really." A kiss is pressed to my forehead. "I'm visiting you in your dreams, Allen-kun, so I could have some fun." She unties me then. "But it wouldn't seem right to hurt you."

That surprises me. "What do you mean?"

"It just seems wrong..." She turns around and opens up a set of heart-shaped doors. "I don't know why..."

* * *

I get up the next day and get around before coming into the kitchen to see Miranda wiping down the face of her grandfather clock and Lenalee's triumphant grin. "What's today's date?" I ask.

"October 11th," the other teen answers, making me grin.

"Good job, Miranda."

The older woman beams under my attention. "Thank you." We sit around after that, drink tea and eat breakfast. "Allen..."

"Yes?"

"What do we do from now?"

It's my turn to grin. "We take you back, and you'll become an exorcist." She, mistaking my grin as one for her, becomes so excited, but the only thing on my mind is the fact that I'm going home to see Yuu again.


	4. Falling

Chapter 3: Falling

__**Do not forget,  
although we are each just a small flower petal right now,  
we are not alone.**

__**Once we've  
each grown out an extravagant flower,  
let's meet again here.**

__**No matter how hard it hurts me.**  
I'll never say good bye.  
Your presence will always linger in my heart.  
...wanna see your smile again.

_**-Sakura Rain (Hatsune Miku)** _

Allen's POV

"Yuu!" I call out and run towards the cafeteria where I know that he's eating soba; that's all he ever eats. "Yuu!" I burst through the doors and glomp him. "I'm back!"

"I'm aware. Now get off of me."

A scowl comes to my face as I slide down into the seat next to him, and I ask, "why're you so grumpy?"

"He's always grumpy." I look up to see a cheeky redhead with an eye patch coming over to us. "Aren't you, Yuu?"

My friend growls. "Baka usagi! I told you never to call me that!"

"Ne~?"

My head tilts to the side in confusion, eliciting a shout from the redheaded rabbit. "STRIKE!" He grabs my hands and presses a kiss to them. "You are so adorable! Exactly my type!"

"Get your filthy hands off of him." Darkness leeches off of Yuu, and he drags me away. Suddenly, a sense of vertigo overcomes me as I'm lifted into strong arms. "Let's go, Allen."

"Kay, Yuu..." He carries me into his room; I have my own now, not that i use it; and sits me one the bed, placing a kiss to my forehead. "Ne~?" My head tilts to the side again.

He sighs. "Do you know how cute you are?"

"No. You think that I'm cute?"

A smile quirks his lips. "Yes, I do."

"Really?!" He nods. "Yuu!" I leap at him, pressing my lips against his.

When I pull back, he blinks in surprise before smirking. "Why're you running away?" Then I'm pulled back in.

* * *

Kanda's POV

"Yuu!" I internally smile at the sound of Allen's melodically sweet voice. "Yuu-kun~." His arms wrap around me, and a giggle meets the air. "Got you!"

"You're silly." I spin around in his embrace so we're facing, his childish face staring up at me. "And adorable too."

He laughs again and reaches up on his tip toes to kiss me. "I love Yuu!"

Normally, such playing with my name would provoke a scowl, but for Allen, I press my lips to his. "Yuu loves you too."

* * *

The day after that, we find ourselves walking together in the garden, my favorite place in the entirety of the Order. We're silent as the grave in refusal to break the wondrous silence that makes us so content, and that works counterproductively when we happen upon Lavi and a cute finder that he has bent over a bench. Allen's mouth drops open at the sight, and he blushes bright red before I can get him out of the way and back down a separate path back to my room. He occasionally looks at me. and his blush increases, again and again.

* * *

Third Person POV

Allen lies on his side, staring at Kanda with a soft frown. "What?" He moves his gaze away and refuses to look back, so the samurai straddles the teen and forces him to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." he mutters and attempts to turn away.

Kanda growls, "tell me!" A hurt look comes to the whitette at the tone; he hates when Kanda yells at him. Immediately, the samurai's heart aches. "Allen... is this about what the baka usagi was doing?" A nod. "Why is it bothering you so much?"

The adorably childish face burns bright red. "I... I... I want to do something... something like that with you..."

Kanda's eyes widen. "You want to have sex?"

Despite a massive amount of uncertainty, the younger exorcist whispers his answer. "Yes..."

* * *

The boy's pushed onto his back, petal soft lips being crushed by those of the older male. A moan of pain-laced pleasure runs through his body as a finger slips inside his hole, tight enough that it would case pain to Kanda should he have just pushed in. The samurai realizes that he needs to be extremely careful with his friend, now lover to avoid hurting him. "Kaaandaaa..." the boy groans when he's had enough of the sweet and loving way. "I want it... give it to me..."

Kanda's startled by the straightforward way he requested it."It'll hurt you!"

The whitette's eyes flash gold, and he slams his lover against the bed, removing the finger in his ass. "I don't care. If I get hurt, it'll heal." Using his strength, he holds the samurai down while he positions the other's dick at his entrance and slowly sinks down. Allen hisses and arches his back as his ass burns with feeling of Kanda's intruding length sinking into his barely prepared depths. Refusing to cry, he bites down hard on his lip to the point of bloodshed. When the pain's calmed, he murmurs, "so please... just fuck me."

Knowing better than to deny the whitette again, Kanda pushes him back down and thrusts in shallowly to stimulate the boy's insides. Nails claw into his naked back, and the soft voice calls for a much rougher fucking. Once again, he complies, ripping the delicate flesh inside. "Allen!" he panics, feeling blood lubricate the passage for him.

"It's okay..." Despite the pain plaguing him, Allen still finds pleasure and requests it with a kiss and a soft call of 'harder!' His back arches with each time his prostate's nailed, and he clutches tighter to the one bringing him pleasure.

Kanda growls in Allen's ear, feeling the already tight hole constrict. "Allen, why're you so fucking tight?!" A slight smile comes to the younger's face at it that quickly melts away as a moan passes his lips.

When at last his climax hits him without much warning, Allen's passage spasms, bringing Kanda into his own with a soft groan of the boy's name.

* * *

Kanda sighs and draws Allen into his arms. "We shouldn't have done that."

The whitette gets a look of sadness. "You didn't like it? You're not happy?" Tears well up in his eyes. "You... me..."

"No! No!" Kanda's voice takes on a frantic edge. "I did like it, and I am happy!"

"Then, why?"

A soft kiss slows the tears. "I just wanted to make everything perfect for you..."

"It was..." Allen's head cocks to the side as he smiles. "Because you're perfect for me."


	5. Scattered Moonlight

Chapter 4: Scattered Moonlight

 __ **Dancing in the sky like a bird, holding on to freedom,**  
searching for a place to belong, that boy's dream  
is to live happily in love. When he realizes that  
that's a trivial thing, his white wings will have scattered away.

_**He began walking on foot in this empty world.** _   
_**Following his tracks, small nameless flowers started blooming,** _   
_**pure-white beautiful small flowers.** _

_**-A Boy of White Wings (Len Kagamine)** _

Kanda's POV

I smile just slight, watching Allen introduce himself to the baka usagi and the vampire. His eyes, molten silver, gleam with happiness as he reaches out for my hand and pulls me to his side. His mouth, quirked into a gentle grin, continues to speak to them as if he had known them his entire life; I can't do that. The more I look at him, the less I pay attention to everything around me. "Yuu," he whispers, startling me.

"Yes?"

"Let's go on a walk."

I lead himself outside of the walls to the cliff face where a dark grin come to his face. "Allen, what are you planning now?"

"Nothing..." He sits on the edge and tilts his head up to the setting sun that paints him in more colors than he should ever be. "I was just thinking about jumping off." He brings his head back down. "Would you follow me to certain death? Yet," Silver eyes gleam coldly. "Would we die? Would it be like it was so many years ago? If we were to die, would we see Alma again?"

"Allen..."

"I'm leaving with Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and Miranda tomorrow to find Cross. I already know that you have to find Tiedoll, so... I just want to say. If I don't live to see you again, please live on..." The sun sinks away to leave only the moonlight to illuminate us. "I will watched over you until the day that you join me in death. Then the three of us will be together until the end of time."

* * *

Third Person POV

The Noah's gather together for dinner, and for once, everyone's on time. So the Earl starts discussion immediately. "Road, you said that you wanted everyone to watch for an exorcist you met?"

"Yeah..." Her face is solemn for once, something that never happens. "His name is Allen Walker."

"Walker?" A voice that no one's heard in years calls out, and an honorary member of the family appears in the doorway. "I know that it's not a very uncommon name but seriously?"

A grin comes to Road's face. "Mana!" One of the two chairs that have stood empty for years is filled by the old clown who smiles at her. "Where have you been?"

"Traveling. I am a vagabond clown after all. Now, would you mind finishing what you have to tell us about this Walker?"

"Yeah!" she exclaims. "He has white hair, silver eyes, a red scar that crosses over his right eye and really pale skin. He feels like family... He feels like _him._ "

Mana shouts, "are you sure?!" There's desperation in his eyes, and when she nods, he sinks in his chair. "So he really did die... I had hoped... It's... Don't kill him, Adam. I can't bare to lose him again."

The Earl nods, slipping into his human form with tears gathering, never to fall if he can help himself. "Neither can I..."

* * *

Allen's POV

"Allen," Lenalee murmurs and walks up beside my perch where I've been keeping watch for the finders who joined us. "I'll take over. Get some sleep."

"'M not tired."

"Then take a walk or something. You've been up for over 24 hours."

He sighs. "Alright." I jump down and trek into the trees, feeling at home in the quiet of nature and far away from humans. In a clearing of flowers in white, I sit and feel the moonlight fall upon me, illuminating my pale skin, silver eyes and white hair... Kanda says I look like an angel in the moon's light. My eyes snap open fully when I hear a rustling in the trees in front of me where twin golden pools stare out, and then a man of grey skin, black hair and high society air comes out. The Noah before me grins darkly, manically, sadistically, but I'm not afraid. "Hello."

His eyes widen at my greeting with surprise. "Hello, exorcist. What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Writing a letter." I smile sorrowfully, wondering if I should finally give one of them to Yuu. "A letter to my lover." My grin becomes cheerful, the way I'd always practiced, and I say, "my name's Allen Walker. What's yours?"

Once again, the man's surprised. "Tyki Mikk." He sits down across from me, completely relaxed despite the fact that I am meant to be one of his enemies. "You're very strange, Walker."

"I know, and you can call me Allen." I set down my pen and paper before extending my hand. "Well, Mr. Mikk, if you're not going kill me, I better be going back to the others before they freak out."

"Call me Tyki, and have a good night, Shounen."

I laugh softly at the Japanese nickname. "You too, Tyki."

* * *

Third Person POV

Upon his arrival in the ark the next day, Tyki sighs and heads straight for the dining room where the others are waiting. "Good afternoon."

The Earl beams, and the Portuguese Noah sees the ring with tiny diamonds on his pinky finger because it fits on no other, deducting that the chain it normally hangs on must have snapped. "Good afternoon, Tyki-pon~! Do you have anything to share with us~?"

He nods. "I met Allen Walker yesterday, and it's just as Road said. He feels like family."

"So it's true..." Mana looks at his hands and the necklace in them, the one _he_ used to wear everyday. "He has returned to us... I wonder when he will wake up."

"Or if he ever will," Adam adds, looking just as forlorn.


	6. The City of White

Chapter 5: The City of White

 __ **You, who are too serious, shed tears**  
that calms my heart that's about to break.  
Still, still,  
the musical world remains unreachable.  
Ah.

_**-Musical World (Hatsune Miku)** _

Allen's POV

 **"He's in Japan?!"** I scowl and tap my foot on the ground, thinking, 'fucking bastard. This is getting ridiculous. When am I going to see Yuu now?' A couple of hours later, I'm on a boat, writing yet another letter to Kanda as everyone converses with the ship's hands. A soft sigh falls from my lips as I finish, scratching my name on it in it's kanji form... I rarely do that, but Kanda thinks it's pretty.

As I fold it up and slip it into one of the inner pockets of my jacket, Lavi comes to sit beside me. "Hey, Allen."

"Hey. Why aren't you hanging out with the others?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "They're not as interesting as you. And..." He looks out towards the setting sun. "I was wondering how you and Kanda met." A smirk quirks up the sides of his lips. "I bet it's a very interesting story."

"Not really..." I bring my legs up to my chest and wrap my mismatched arms around them. "We've just been together forever. I've known him my entire life... well, until I became Master Cross' apprentice." At the mention of my general, a scowl comes to my face, and a growl builds up in the back of my throat. **"I hate that man."** I take a deep cleansing breath, unwilling to let out what Yuu has dubbed as Black Allen. "So how'd you become an exorcist?"

"I'm a bookman apprentice, I'm guessing you already knew that." I nod. "Well, just because the old Panda and I are compatible with two pieces of innocence and we have to write down what's happening now, we became temporary exorcists. How did you come across yours?"

The frown on my face deepens as I answer, "I was just born this way. I guess you could say that I was born to be an exorcist." Lavi chuckles and opens his mouth to say something only for Lenalee to call out for him to join her and the others. "Go on. I'll be alright here. Thanks for talking to me."

"You're welcome. And honestly, it's not really a chore."

I blink after him as he walks away, a smile creeping up on my face. "Thank you..."

* * *

Kanda's POV

With a scowl on my face, I stare at Japan's dark form, wishing that I wasn't on this stupid mission; I'd rather be at headquarters with Allen... well, in bed at headquarters with Allen. So immersed in thoughts of my love, I don't pay attention to the calls from the baka usage and Lenalee until I hear a soft, melodic voice call, "Yuu!"

"Aren?" I turn around quickly, only to have Allen launch himself into my arms. "Aren, what are you doing here?"

He frowns, a growl resounding in his throat. "Cross is here."

"Are you pissed off about it?" The sour look on his face makes me laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. Ow!" My cry is brought about by a particularly hard punch to my kidney that makes him laugh.

"Aw... is poor little Yuu-chan in pain~?"

I scowl again but hug him anyways. "Shut up."

* * *

As the Noah that chooses what he can touch leaps off of a roof to attack me, I brace myself for impact only to be thrown backwards by the force. Around me, everyone's being beaten but Allen who is occupied by the hordes of akuma because none of the Noah seem to want to fight him. He flips backwards, locking eyes with me as my opponent leaps at me again in an attempt to thrust his hand through my chest. "No!" he shrieks and in his worry for me, misses the akuma that strikes at his back, flaying the flesh.

"Allen!" I scream, ducking as I run towards his falling body. "Allen!"

"Not so fast, exorcist!" My enemy grabs ahold of my wrist, and as I silently curse him for keeping me from getting to Allen, I barely catch the horror in his eyes. "Why don't you follow him?"

 _"Don't you dare, Tyki."_ A soft voice rings out, and we look over at my boyfriend again. His innocence shatters in front of our eyes into shards of luminescent light before reforming into a black and silver bladed claw and a protective white cowl that wraps around his body and my own. "Don't you dare touch Kanda, Tyki." His eyes glow with addicting, yet terrifying fury as the new innocence hand slices into grey skin of… Tyki? Isn't that what he called him? The Noah leaps back from my lover like he has the plague, and once again, I notice how none of his kind want to fight my whitette.

"Allen…" I breathe out a sigh of relief at the knowledge that he's still alive, and he smiles at the sound of his name.

"Yes, Kanda?"

"Nothing…" In his ear, I whisper, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, yeah. As if I'd go down so easily."

We share twin smirks before leaping back into the fray to test out the new form of his innocence… that had changed to save me… "I guess you really do care about me."

* * *

Wide silver eyes, fearful and teary, stared into my own as I told him to go that I'd meet up with him later. I look up at the falling debris rocks and smile mournfully. "I guess I'm going to break my promise."

* * *

Third Person POV

Allen's head is tilted down, feeling such remorse about leaving Kanda behind when he feels the horrible sensation of the samurai's life ending with the destruction of the room he's in. "No!" he shrieks and tries to run back only to have Krory grab ahold of his arms to stop him. "Let me go! I have to get to him! Kanda! Kanda!" Allen's tiny form is thrown over the vampire's shoulder despite how loudly he screams. "No! Kanda!"

"Allen!" Lavi screams. "Kanda would have wanted you to move on. So stop it!"

"I-I…" Everyone braces themselves for the freak out that never comes. "I know." He slips down off of Krory's shoulder and turns around, righting himself as he walks. "Let's go."

* * *

Silver eyes stare down at the white piano keys before them as pale fingers rest upon them a melodically voice ringing in the air, or is it just his head? _"Allen will play..."_

"If I do?" Allen looks over at the mirrors that make up an entire wall and the black creature reflected back in them. "What happens if I do?"

The shadow's smile seems to grow. _"You could save that boy... the one that you love so much, Kanda."_

A look of determination comes into those luminescent pools. "I'll do it."

_"Think about what you want. Wish for it, Allen."_

With a nod, he starts to play, thoughts turning to the teen that fell about a couple of hours earlier. 'I have to save him. I have to! I can't lose one of my special people again!' But suddenly, he realizes how selfish a thought it is to only save Kanda. 'The others need to live too...' As the notes come to their crescendo, he makes his decision, and when it ends, he screams, "don't disappear ark!" 'Don't take Kanda away!'


	7. Blissful Silence

Chapter 6: Blissful Silence

_**On the night of the full moon, the testing begins** _   
_**The smell of reagents stirs my heart** _

_**There is but one thing that I truly desire** _   
_**The experiments will keep on until it can be created** _

_**I've yet to forget those words** _   
_**that I learned in the beginning** _   
_**Now it's my turn to teach you a new song** _

_**-In a Laboratory Beneath the Full Moon (Rin Kagamine)** _

Kanda's POV

My eyes snap open, hearing a soft lullaby drifting through the air around me and the newly revived Skin Boric, but before I can get back to fighting him off, I'm transported into an all white room with a piano that's played by someone very piercing melody comes from his petal soft mouth, calling me to wrap my arms around him as it stops. "Kanda?" he murmurs and snuggles backwards into my arms.

"I'm right here."

At those words, he breaks into hysterical sobs, turning so his face in us my chest. "I th-thought you were g-gone!"

Despite knowing that it may cause him more pain, I say, "I was. I was dead, Allen. You saved me, didn't you?" He nods. "How?"

"I don't know." There's a hint of uncertainty in his voice that I quickly catch on to but don't point out. "It was the piano's doing." He slips from my arms to caress the keys. "I just seems so familiar. What if it's... What if I was..."

I realize where his thoughts are heading and quickly refute the idea. "There's no way."

He sighs and walks over to lay on the pale couch in the room. "We know that you and Alma must have been exorcists... But I haven't always acted like you two..."

A growl resounds in my throat, and I pin him to the makeshift bed beneath him. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"The Noahs refuse to hurt me! I met two of them face-to-face, and they didn't kill me! They could've!" His eyes flash gold, something they've done since we were young and spur me into acting. My lips crash into his own, hungry and demanding his attention, and he responds with twice as much fire, grabbing onto my shoulders tightly. "Ahh..." A soft moan falls from him, and he whispers, "we can't do this here, Yuu."

"I know."

He notes the disappointment in my voice. "Tonight." I grin lecherously and make his silver eyes burn with hunger.

* * *

Tonight never came for us, because the moment we arrived back in the Black Order, Allen was moved into Komui's room for debriefing, and when he came back out, there was a traumatized boy falling onto our bed. "I'm never letting him near my arm again."

I chuckle and lay down beside him. "Was it that bad?" The glare he sends me has me laughing louder and allowing him to snuggle closer to me. "Just go to sleep, Allen." I needn't say anything; for a few moments later, he's asleep.

* * *

Allen's POV

When I wake, I can't bring myself to do the same for Yuu and slip outside to take a little walk around. I'll come back when I'm hungry. My eyes find the moon, so full and bright, and I think that something's going to change soon. "Very soon indeed..."

* * *

"Yuu!" I call, walking down the hall to our room. "Yuu! I'm hungry!"

The door opens, and my lover peaks his head out. "Go to the cafeteria without me. I'm meditating."

I sigh. "Fine. Whatever you w-" My jaw drops as a familiar aura arrives in the castle and is quickly covered up. "No way..."

"What?" Yuu asks.

"It's... It's Alma..."

* * *

We run together towards the conference hall where the section leaders and Central officials have gathered, bursting through the doors to find them talking. "Where is he?!" I scream at Renny Epstain, recognizing her from when we were children.

"Ahh, Allen..." She smiles. "I was wondering when you'd show up. And Yuu, it's been a while."

"You don't get to call me that!" he growls. "Now where is Alma!"

Renny sighs and gestures for one of her assistants to go out of the door. "He didn't die, you know. He's just been unconscious for a very long time. And when he awoke a few days ago, he went on a rampage to find you. So we brought him here..."

I perk up, while Yuu sits down in the assistant's chair. "Alma... really is here?"

Her smile returns. "Of course he is. Your aura sensing abilities have never been wrong before, Allen."

My eyes narrow, and I take up a seat on Yuu's lap. "You knew about them?!"

"How could we not?" A small chuckles leaves her mouth. "We had no idea what you three Second Exorcists could do; it was all shots in the dark. But you, Allen. What else could it have been? How could you have avoided everyone so shortly after you were born?"

Kanda scoffs. "How can you call what happened to us, being born? I swear..."

"You shouldn't swear, Yuu... And you shouldn't let him, Allen..." We freeze and look at the door beside us, because there, in the doorway, is Alma Karma.


	8. Alma

Chapter 7: Alma

_**I will call your name again and again, even if I lose my voice,** _   
_**for I want you to recall everything.** _

_**I will remember.** _   
_**I'll keep praying and praying, (The strings of our fate...)** _   
_**for the once-tied strings of our fate (...will one day...)** _   
_**to be tied together once again, (I will offer up my love...)** _   
_**even if I know this is a sin... (...knowing that it's a sin.)** _

_**-The Immoral Memory, The Lost Memory (Kamui Gakupo, Kaito, and Kagamine Len)** _

* * *

Third Person POV

Allen and Kanda stare at their old friend in disbelief, almost unwilling to except the truth in their shocked stupor. The whitette's the first the come out of it and launches himself into the eldest's arms. "Alma!" Kanda smiles slightly, refusing to show the same weakness his lover had then hugs the dark haired teen softly.

Alma clutches to both of them and murmurs, "Allen-chan. Yuu-kun." When Renny opens her mouth, Alma growls, a feral, viscous sound. "Don't you dare speak to us again."

"But you three need to come to America with me."

"No way in hell!" Kanda snarls and discreetly grips them tighter.

Allen finishes their thoughts, melodic voice soothing the others' minds. "We're staying here."

The trio of Second Exorcists walk into the cafeteria, both of the youngers holding the eldest's hand. "Hey, Yuu-chan~! Moyashi!"

"Don't call us that!" they yell, making Alma blink in confusion.

"Yuu... you don't let anyone call you by your name anymore?"

Seeing the confusion, Kanda clears it up. "You and Allen can still call me by my given name. No one else can."

"Oh..." The eldest grins and grabs their hands to take them into a secluded corner, much to the other exorcist's surprise. He sits across from them and says, "tell me all about what's happened to you guys."

* * *

Allen, alone in his and Kanda's bedroom, lies back on the bed, waiting for Alma and his lover to come in. He's missed Alma so much... so much, and he feels almost guilty about the things that he's done with Kanda in the past year because Alma couldn't be with them. The eldest wasn't there when Allen took control of the Ark or when he went on his first mission. 'And most importantly,' he thinks and blushes, 'he wasn't there when Kanda got my virginity...' He looks at the door with a coy grin. 'Let's see if we can partially fix that...'

Kanda sighs and opens the door for Alma who's giggling but stops dead the moment he looks at the whitette on the bed. "Allen..."

"Hiya, boys..." Allen's in his silken spaghetti strap nightgown, the one that only comes to just below his ass. "I thought that we could play tonight..."

Alma blinks confused about the way his normally innocent friend is acting, but Kanda rises to the bait, shutting the door behind the two of them and moving to the bed to kiss the whitette. "We only left you alone for a few moments. What brought this on?"

"I thought..." He reaches out with the hand not buried in the samurai exorcist's hair for the other dark haired male. "That we'd show Alma a good time tonight."

Kanda grins. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Alma watches with wide eyes and an aching hard on as Allen cries out just in front of him, pushing back against Kanda's tongue, wanting more of the dexterous muscle. "P-please... Yuu!" Allen shouts and moves his chest further off of the bed until he's looking directly into Alma's eyes; he lunges forward as best as he can and presses his lips against the eldest, breaking occasionally to cry out and breathe while his other lover starts adding fingers one at a time. When his prostate is nailed, Allen screams and collapses boneless onto the bed just in front of Alma. "I-I..."

"Alma..." Kanda whispers. "You need to ditch your clothes."

"Why?" He blushes.

"So you can fuck Allen."

"I-I don't know how..."

Allen captures his lips again. "We'll teach you." After stripping, Kanda helps Alma get into position over the whitette who's on his hands and knees. "I'm ready."

With his approval, the middle exorcist pushes the elder forward until his cock sinks into the youngest's depths. "It's t-tight..."

After that, Alma gets the gist of what he's supposed to do and starts thrusting in and out on his own accord. "Ahh! Mah..." Kanda moves into position beside the boy who quickly grabs his dick and starts stroking, wanting his first lover to be pleasured too. "H-harder!" Alma quickly complies, sending Allen lurching forward with each push. "Oh... yeah... that's it!" He tosses his head back, thrilled to have them both with him; to have them both as lovers. "C-come on! Is- is that wh-what you c-call harder!" When Alma complies once again, Allen's thrown to the bed by the force, unable to hold himself up witht he exception of his hips that are held in a tight grip.

"I-I! Ngh! Nya~!"

"I'm c-coming..." Alma grunts, letting his seed go before Allen's even close to climax. "Um... I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay..." the whitette whispers, wincing as Alma withdraws. "Kanda and I will take care of ourselves." He moves overtop of the other's erection, sinking down quickly and rising up to make the samurai pant.

"Damn, Allen... you're always so tight..." He picks the boy up and slams him back down over and over again, making him scream out over and over again as Alma hardens again and begins stroking himself to the sight.

"I!" Allen shouts. "I'm coming!" Thick ropes of pearly cum shoot up to his neck, and Kanda's cuming quickly after.

* * *

Allen collapses on the bed in between Alma and Kanda, panting. "I'm thinking that this was totally worth the nine years apart..." he murmurs, curling up in their embraces. "I love..." He yawns. "You both..."

"We love you too."

As silver eyes close to meet the sandman, Alma snuggles into the whitette's side only to have Kanda throw an arm over them both and whisper, "I'm glad you're okay."

"The same." After a few moments, the oldest breaks the blissful quiet. "Did he really break the critical point?"

"Yep. He was fighting with on of the Noahs, Tyki. I think they know each other."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's kind of cool."

Kanda chuckles. "You're odd, Alma."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Nope."

* * *

Oblivious to what the three experiments are doing, Komui Lee and Renny Epstain are sitting in the formers office to discuss leaving Alma with him. "Miss Epstain, why are you willing to let your precious Second Exorcist stay here?" Komui asks, having been filled in during the meeting about the trio.  
She smiles. "What makes you think I actually care about Alma?" A sigh passes her lips. "I only care for Allen. He is perfection... especially now that he's passed the critical point. There's just one flaw..." She crosses her legs. "He wants to find the one that he's missing."

"And who's that?"

A dark laugh falls from her mouth. "The Millennium Earl. That boy, Allen was given the brain of a dead Noah, the Earl's lover, the Fourteenth..."


	9. Broken into Pieces

Chapter 8: Broken into Pieces

_**t's a coincidence, and yet also fate,** _   
_**for I knew it'd be better if I didn't try to find out.** _   
_**I felt your warmth on my skin.** _   
_**Your smile and your gestures are going to break me.** _

_**Ah, that things will begin to change,** _   
_**ah, is a scary thought.** _   
_**I quit. I'm not waiting here for you anymore.** _   
_**Otherwise, I really will end up breaking.** _

_**-Puppet Clown (Hatsune Miku)** _

Allen's POV

There's a whispered plea on my lips, a plea of 'let me go.' The man in the top hat merely responds with "I can't."

"Yes, you can," I whisper, not wanting to break the almost silence between us. "You'll be better off."

"I'd rather die."

"Adam..." He takes up my hand in an attempt to keep me grounded, and as much as it hurts to do so, I can't let it. "I have to go. My brother needs me."

"What if you don't come back?" Golden eyes hold so much sorrow that it hurts my heart.

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "I just don't know... I love you..."

The change in topic makes him smile slightly. "I love you too, Neah."

My eyes, real ones, snap open to the light of candles, and I sit up to watch Alma and Yuu where they're sitting side-by-side. Slowly, softly, I move up to sit next to Alma, and they don't notice me at first, which is fine. Once they do, Yuu says, "good morning, sleeping beauty."

Alma giggles. "Don't you mean night, Yuu?"

"Yes, I mean night." The exasperated tone makes me laugh, and the lover I'm sitting beside pulls me closer.

"Why aren't you guys sleeping too?" I ask, clutching to Alma's shirt as I snuggle into his warm chest.

"Couldn't."

"Levierrier's wants to talk to us tomorrow," Yuu clarifies.

Confusion becomes my main emotion. "Why wasn't I told?"

"We didn't want to worry you."

I sigh. "I'm not worried. It'll be okay." A strange laugh leaves my mouth as a very black thought that unfortunately seems so wrong yet right in my mind comes to a head. 'It's not like he can do anything to me. I could just end him.'

* * *

Under the guise of being restless, I leave my lovers alone to sleep as I ponder the dream. It isn't the first one, and I daren't say it'll be the last. The first had in fact come on the ark, when Yuu and I took a nap, unwilling to leave one another so soon.

In my dream, I and Adam were sitting together on a retaining wall, watching people go by; it was actually rather amusing. Everyone was so busy with their lives that they never noticed those around them, and one woman even bowled over a man; I laughed quite a bit at that as did Adam. "Are you happy here," he began, turning my face to look at him, "with me?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed, shocked that he'd think anything different. He smiled so brightly, and then, I woke up. At first, I forgot where I was and freaked out about not being with Adam. That's when I realized that I didn't even know this man in my dreams... not at all.

After that, they came almost every night... Yet last night was the first time I saw myself in the dream. I didn't look like me... I don't have brown hair or brown eyes that turn gold or tan skin... I don't look me at all.

"Who's Neah?" I whisper to the air, confused and worried. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Third Person POV

Night falls away into the sun's domain, and with that new beginning, Allen returns to his lovers, wanting to see them smile and reassure him that everything's going to be okay even when they don't know what's messing with his head. He slips into their room to find them just waking up and curls up in the covers as they get dressed. "Why are you guys in such a hurry?"

"We have to go see Levierrier, remember?" Alma asks and gets a scowl in return.

"Once again, why are you guys in a hurry? I personally feel like making him wait."

"He's going to get pissed," Kanda supplies, yet, sits down next to the whitette.

"I honestly don't give a damn."

"Then we don't either."

* * *

"Tyki, I need you!"

The Portuguese Noah moves into the study where the first Noah's been hiding out alone, not even Lero's been around him. It's been that way since he'd been given the news of Neah's return. "What's up?"

Adam cradles the diamond engagement ring as he looks up to give Tyki his orders. "I need you to pick up Walker. I fear for his safety in the Order." His eyes close as he tries to remain unattached to someone who probably doesn't even remember he exists. "I expect him to be safe, and in one piece. Alright? Take whom and whatever you need."

"Understood." Before he leaves, Tyki grabs the man's hand and squeezes tightly. "Go find Mana. He'll keep your mind off of things until Neah's back. Okay?" Adam nods. "And get some sleep. You need it."

The moment he's out of the door, Adam calls, "you don't need to mother me!"

"Yes I do!"

* * *

At that very same time, Allen walks in to Levierrier's temporary office, a fake smile on his face. "Hello."

"Hello, Walker." His face is impassive as he asks the damning question, "tell me, do you know of the fourteenth Noah?"


	10. A Horrid Betrayal

Chapter 9: A Horrid Betrayal

_**You are no longer here.** _   
_**There's no longer a meaning for my existence.** _   
_**That voice inside my head** _   
_**has been calling out to me again and again.** _

__**Only my heart truly knows**  
what is it capable of opening that door.  
Severing fate, I open the door,  
as I'm about to obtain my future freedom.

_**-Fate:Rebirth** _

Third Person POV

His face is impassive as he asks the damning question, "tell me, do you know of the fourteenth Noah?"

"No," Allen responds curtly, wondering what the hell this has to do with him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." The teen leans up against the wall, trying to remain impassive about the black shadow that's once again haunting his reflection while remaining focused on the bastard inspector.

Levierrier sits behind his desk and motions for Allen to sit as well, which the boy declines. "The Fourteenth Noah is a very powerful, very special Noah that abandoned his family to save his blood brother."

Allen yawns. "And?"

"The Black Order: Asian Branch had been the ones that were holding his brother hostage." Allen slightly stiffens, fearing where this might be heading. "The Fourteenth freed his brother but couldn't escape himself. Then the scientists caught him, experimented on him, killed him, and then used his brain for a special little project. They wanted to create an exorcist with the capability to gain Noah powers... The Second Exorcist who was given that brain is you."

Allen gets a horrified look on his face, but suddenly, everything makes sense. Tyki and Road not wanting to fight him. The Jasdevi twins aiming their traps at the others. Skin being all to happy to attack Kanda instead of him... The Earl's happiness at seeing him for those brief seconds...

 _"So this is Allen-kun~!"_ The wide malicious grin makes the teen snarl. _"You're so much smaller than I imagined~. Are you getting enough to eat~? Are those nasty exorcists not treating you well~? I could take you away and make them suffer, if you wanted..."_

Allen shakes his head to rid himself of the unwanted memory. "You're lying!"

"I'm afraid not, Walker." Allen grits his teeth slightly and glares at the man in front of him. "And it's time you went to the American Branch. Miss Epstain would love to help you awaken your Noah."

"No."

Levierrier's eyes narrow. "Why not?"

"I'm not going! You can't make me!" Allen snarls, a sentiment echoed by the shadow. "I'm not going to be an experiment again!"

"Allen, Allen, you've always been an experiment and you always will be one. There's nothing you can say or do about it."

"Bastard!" Without another word, the teen leaves, fury radiating off of him and fear sinking his soul. He knows what they'll do to him... needles, restraints, solitude, pain, endless pain and suffering. It was bad enough what they had done when he was first born... He lost so much blood. So much... It hurt. Allen realizes now that those may have been attempts to awaken his Noah, but he doesn't remember it ever doing so.

However, Neah had. He was filled with so much fury at what as happening to them that he killed six scientists and maimed eight more before they had him sedated. Allen doesn't remember this, but his instinct does. It takes just one kill to start it all...

* * *

Kanda's POV

The moment Allen steps out into the open, I know that he's pissed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Allen-" Alma starts only to be cut off by the savagery in our whitette's voice.

 _"I said, I don't want to talk about it!"_ At the hurt look on our older lover's face, guilt seems to overthrow the anger, and he whispers, "I'm sorry for snapping..."

"I forgive you."

I scowl at the door that he came from, feeling the urge to go inside and rip the bastard's throat out, and eventually ask, "what did he say?"

"He wants me to go to America... They w-want to wake him up." His eyes fixate on the windows that reflect his image back, and immediately, the fury's back. "Leave me alone! Stop fucking smiling at me!" His eyes flash gold as he collapses into himself. _"Why? Why did they use you, Fourteenth?"_

An alarm sounds, stopping him from further venting and Alma and I from learning what's wrong. "All exorcists to the entrance! There are two Noah's in the building!" Number 65's voice calls, yet Allen shows no inkling of wanting to go.

It's Alma who dredges up that desire, exclaiming it so loudly. "We have to go help them."

"Che. Whatever." I look over at our whitette, expecting him to berate me as he would have in the past, but he doesn't no such thing... "Aren?"

He sighs. "I have no quarrel with the Noahs, but I will go if that's what you want, Alma." Before we can say anything else, he's striding down the hall, his fists curled into tight balls. He's going to hurt someone...

* * *

The moment we three step into the entrance hall, we find that it's a mess. The akuma that had accompanied the Noahs, Tyki Mikk and a woman I've never met before have all of the normal and general-ranked exorcists cornered except for us, and Allen doesn't seem the least bit bothered by it. "What are you doing here, Tyki? And who's your friend?"

The Noah visibly relaxes upon hearing my angel's voice. "This is Lulubell, the Noah of Lust." He leaps down from on top of an akuma, sending that one careening into Alma and another after me. "As for the answer to the first question," The ark gate opens up behind my lover, and before I can warn him of it, the Noah has him and says so loudly... yet it's a whisper, "I've come to get you for the Earl, dear Fourteenth..." And then... he's gone.


	11. The Fourteenth's Love

Chapter 10: The Fourteenth's Love

_**Even if we can't meet Even if we can't touch Even if we can't talk, it's ok If the undependable you and the clumsy me Are there, it's fine** _

_**I wanted to meet I wanted to touch I wanted to talk, to tell the truth The cute you and the gentle me Should meet and be united in the end** _

_**Countless times Countless times I made my wish to God But sadly, sadly We're the Wolf and Red Riding Hood** _

_**-The Wolf who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood** _

All he knows is darkness for what seems to be an eternity; then he hears voices, yet he cannot place them. "So, this is Allen."

At the mention of his name, he opens his eyes, and his sight locks on Tyki. "Where am I?"

Instead of the Portuguese male, a rugged man speaks up. "In the ark. The new Noah's Ark." A shock of familiarity rises within him, and a quick fleeting smile comes to be. "My name's Mana Walker. Yours is Allen right?" He nods. "It's nice to meet you." Another nod. "Aren't you going to speak?"

"He doesn't trust us," the Earl says. "He barely spoke to me during our fight on the old ark."

"I don't think he trusts anyone," Tyki drawls. "Except for the two exorcists he came to the fight with. Isn't one of them your lover?"

"They both are." Allen sits up, realizing that his 'family' had laid him on a bed. "Were they alright when you left the Order, Tyki?"

"They're fine. Barely a few scratches."

The whitette sighs in relief. "Thank you." His relaxed, almost happiness fades as he sees the shadow by his reflection once more. "Your missing family member certainly likes to be annoying."

_'I am not!'_

'Shut up.'

_'No way! Let me talk to Adam!'_

'Adam?'

_'The Earl, nitwit!'_

'No way!'

_'Goddamnit! Let me talk to him!'_

'Not right now!'

"Allen?"

He growls, _"what?!"_

Road reaches out to touch his face. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy. Neah says hi." The shocked silence that follows is almost deafening.

* * *

He walks alone in the garden, having been allowed to do anything except leave the ark; he likes it here where the world seems lost to time, and in fact he doesn't really comprehend how long he's been in the ark. It feels like a few days, maybe three... In actuality, he's been captive, not really, for a week.

"Allen!" He measures time by how often Tyki comes to see him, as well as how often Mana and Adam come to see Neah. It must be afternoon."

"Hey."

The Noah comes to stand beside his friend, perhaps, a soft smile on his lips. "How are you?"

"Alright. The Earl hasn't come to see me yet..."

Tyki sighs. "He's not home."

"Out making akuma, is he?"

"Yeah."

"That's alright." Allen walks slowly to a tree with a hollow just big enough for him and climbs inside; that's where he sleeps most times. "What will happen if I let Neah take over?"

"It depends." Tyki sits with his back against the tree, not wanting to see Allen's face at this time. "You could simply disappear. It would be like you never existed... You could find a balance and merge your personalities-"

"Somehow I doubt that Adam will be really happy with that outcome."

Not knowing what to say, he continues. "You could always remain as two separate people, just in the same body. It's like having a split personality."

Allen sighs and says, "I prefer the last one."

"I figured you would..."

* * *

Allen falls asleep in that hollowed tree, landing himself in a world that he'd never seen before, lost and confused. "Where the hell am I?"

"My world..." He spins around to see Neah staring at him with a soft smile. "Welcome to my home... in your head."

"In my head?" The whitette looks around at the land that doesn't really exist, wonder filling him. The sky is filled with thousands of stars that surround a giant moon, and the sea stretches out to his left, never ending as it reflects the sky above it back in the opposite hues. There's these brilliant white trees that surround them, looking as though they were made from snow, and the grass, it seems so soft. "It's beautiful!"

"Thank you..." Neah looks down at his reflection... that isn't there. Allen is his reflection, always. "I want to talk to you about this whole thing," he says after a minute.

Allen sighs. "I've been wanting to do the same thing."

"I'm sorry that separated from Kanda and Alma..."

"It was bound to happen sometime, and you know it."

The brunette offers a hand to his counterpart, grateful when he accepts it. "Truce?" They shake on that, offering a finality to their hatred for one another.

"If you want to be yourself and only you... You can erase me, if you want. Just let me tell Yuu and Alma that I love them one more time."

Neah's surprised by what Allen has said, going so far as to let his mouth drop. "I can't do that! I can't kill you! Most of us Noahs can't kill our other halves! Only Wisely's really bad about that! Mainly because his human half can't handle the strain and dies."

It's Allen's turn to be surprised. "You don't want to kill me?"

"No!" He pulls the tiny teen into his arms, grateful that he doesn't resist. "You are me! And I am you! It'd be like killing myself, and you're too likeable. Speaking of likeability and loving people..."

"What?"

"Will you please try to be nice to Adam... and maybe let me talk to him?"

"Fine. Tomorrow."

Neah hugs him tighter. "Oh, thank you, Allen! You are the best host ever!"


	12. His Golden Eyes

Chapter 11: His Golden Eyes

_**This small flower that bloomed in this clearly dyed world** _

_**I promise to never let it dry out and die** _

_**Even if the future becomes covered in despair** _

_**We can overcome it many times** _

_**The fact you're here is very precious** _

_**The fact that it was a miracle that I was able to meet all those feelings** _

_**You made me realize them - that's why from now on** _

_**I'll make sure my song will always reach you...** _

_**-Colorless World (Hatsune Miku)** _

Allen's POV

The candlelight sends soft shadows on the wall in the library as I walk inside, intent on speaking to Adam at last. He's there, reading _Through the Looking Glass_ in the dim lighting with a soft grin on his face. "Hey..."

He looks up in surprise. "Walker, what are you doing up at this time of night?"

"Allen... You can call me Allen. And I... couldn't sleep. Neah and I had a talk." I sit across from him and tuck my feet up under me, a comfortable position for me when I don't feel completely comfortable myself.

He closes his book to devote his attention to me fully and says, "and what did you guys talk about?"

"You..."

"Really? Am I that interesting?" I laugh, prompting it from his as well.

"You are. After all, it's not everyday that an exorcist can say that they've stayed in the ark with the Millennium Earl and didn't get themselves killed."

His laughter increases, warming my heart slightly. "Well, I think Road and Tyki would freak out if I were to do anything to you. They seem to like you, not that I'd know why?"

"Neither do I..."

It's almost an hour later that they finally stop talking, laughing and joking with one another once Allen stopped being so closed off. Adam smiles just faintly, prompting one of my own. "You know, I've never enjoyed the company of an exorcist this much before." He stands up then and replaces his book. "I best be getting to bed. I often rise early, but I stay up late."

"Sleeping's not my favorite thing either."

"I've noticed." He scratches his stubbled chin and asks, "why is that?"

"I don't sleep well alone... I don't feel safe."

He nods in understanding and offers up a hand. "You can sleep in my room tonight if you want. I won't do anything. We'll just sleep. How does that sound?"

"Good," I admit and take his hand.

"Alright..."

* * *

The next morning, I wake up beside his warmth as he himself sleeps soundly. "Adam," I whisper, "wake up." His left eye cracks open and looks at me. "Good morning..."

"Morning." We sit up, him lazier than me as I am dressed in the oversized shirt I used as a nightgown and I'm not quite comfortable with my state of undress. "What time is it?" I ask, expecting somewhere around seven.

"Eleven." He then catches what he said and scrambles around quickly as I stand gobsmacked.

"We were asleep for ten hours!"

"Yep."

"What the hell?!" I pull on my clothes from yesterday after he spells them clean (that's kind of awesome... I love magic) and follow him out into the hall. "Where is everyone?"

"Don'no..."

The answer to that question comes when we enter the living room to find everyone playing I-Spy. 'Why?' I mouth to Adam, and he shrugs his shoulders.

When at last someone, Road, notices us, she says, "Millenni, what was Allen doing in your bedroom last night?" I pale. "Were you and him having sex?"

"No!" we both object.

"I just couldn't sleep." Road looks like she doesn't believe me but drops the subject anyway. "I'm going outside..."

* * *

The Millennium Earl appears beside my tree about an hour later, thankfully still in his human form. "Allen, why are you hiding?"

"It's one of my specialties. I've always hidden from everyone, ever since I was created."

"Why?" He sits down across from me, waiting patiently.

"I just don't feel like I belong anywhere... The closest I've ever come is with Alma and Yuu and now here. Last night... that was the most I've smiled and laughed with someone who wasn't a second exorcist. Thank you."

He grins and reaches up to squeeze my hand. "It's not that big of a deal. Now come inside. Road's making a cake." He offers up a hand that I gratefully take.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Yep... I have a backup ice cream cake in the freezer though."

"Sweet!"

Before we can come inside, Neah pops up in my head. _'Can I talk to him now?'_

'Yes...'

'Yay!' As I let my consciousness move backwards, he slips to the front and launches himself at Adam.

The Earl is startled at first, not knowing what came over me. "Allen?"

"No! Neah!"

"Neah?" He blinks and laughs, hugging his lover and lifting him up. "Neah!" There's an innocence to the air around them, a love untainted by time or the horrific hatred that had destroyed Adam's trust in humanity. It's a beautiful sight that makes the spying Noahs, real and honorary, happy, especially Mana; he looks at his brother's reincarnation and grins so widely, hoping that everything will turn out good now... "I love you."

The brunette man who's trapped within his sweet whitette host kisses Adam before responding in kind with, "I love you more." He clutches the older man tighter, as if he would disappear in smoke. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more."

Neah smirks. "Somehow, I really doubt that." Even I find myself feeling the same as I know how much Neah's mind seems to always be on his long lost Noah's mind. Kind of like how I always seem to think of Alma and Kanda... But I haven't been thinking of them so much lately... I hope that doesn't make me a bad person.


	13. Coming of the Truth

Chapter 12: Coming of the Truth

 _ **My head hanging down,**_ _**my ears unable to hear anything,**_ _**my throat unable to scream,**_ _**my feet unable to move...**_

 _ **I don't know if it's a dream or reality,**_ _**but I'm positive that you were looking at me.**_

 _ **While struggling within the murky darkness,**_ _**I have discovered myself many times,**_ _**as the red butterflies remaining in my right hand scatter around.**_

 _ **If I don't sleep, and instead keep on walking,**_ _**when will I be able to reach that place?**_

_**I see your footprints on my pathway, so I can longer turn back.** _

_**I am Paranoia.** _

_**-Paranoid Doll (Gakupo Kamui)** _

Allen's POV

Once more, I wake up in Adam's room and smile at the peaceful expression on his face. It makes my heart ache for the life I had lost, and the one I had been given after my first death. I miss waking up beside Adam as Neah, but I miss Alma and Yuu as well. I miss using my powers and playing games with Road... Not that I don't do those things now (I discovered that I can destroy things without much thought or effort, as long as I can keep my emotions half-way in check.) but I just want it to be as it was all those years ago. "Adam," I whisper, and he slowly revives himself.

"Morning, Ne-Allen..." I smile mournfully; this isn't the first time that he's called me by my other half's name, and I'm sure that it won't be the last. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." I sit up and stretch, noting that he's watching me closely. "Adam..."

"Yeah?"

"Alma and Yuu... Do you know if they're okay without me?"

The Earl smiles softly and ruffles my hair. "I'll have an akuma go check right now." I nod appreciatively and hug him tightly, a friendly but loving gesture that has him tensing slightly then relaxing when I put my head on his shoulder. "Allen, I..." I pull back and kiss him on the cheek, effectively silencing him before getting up and getting dressed.

He follows suit and then takes me by the arm out to the kitchen where he sets to work making breakfast for the both of us; the akuma's already gone. So he pulls me over to the side and we start to make pancakes. An evil grin comes to my face as he pours the batter onto the griddle, and I stick my hand in the flour before palming his cheek. He looks at me and touches the chalky mark before sticking his own hand in it abs tossing it back at me. It smacks me right in the middle of my face, eliciting a scowl from me. "This is war, you know," I whisper.

"I know. I am prepared for battle."

"So you think? Let me be the judge of that." With horse cries that turn into laughter, we fling more of the powder at each other. "This means war!" I tackle him to the floor, reminding myself of how Neah had once done this.

"I will not surrender!" he shouts, flipping us over. "I win!"

"Let's just see about that!" I struggle fruitlessly against his firm hold, making him laugh harder. "Okay, fine." I pout. "You win."

"Yes!" He leaps up into the air, pumping his fists into the sky. "I win! I beat you!"

"You're childish," I say, standing up as well, and earn a scowl.

"I am not. I'm childlike. Road's childish."

"Okay, you're right."

"And I'm smart too!"

"Don't push it."

About two hours later, the akuma returns with news that Alma and Kanda had been detained by third exorcists this morning for suspicions of aiding the Noahs and would be taken to the North American branch. "They're gonna kill them..." My anger rises in time with the fear, and a glass vase breaks along with most of the dishes.

Adam looks at me and grabs my innocence hand to direct by attention away from the situation at hand. "We'll get them... I won't let your lover die... Allen, I will keep you happy of it's the last thing I do."

* * *

As I sit, worried, in front of my tree, Adam gathers the Noahs. I don't know if they'll be able to help, but the Earl is so damns sure they'll be able to. It's almost sickening how much they care for me simply because I am Neah's reincarnation.

'Allen.'

I jump slightly when I hear his melodic voice; he's been quiet all day. 'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry about Kanda and Alma...'

'They'll be okay.' I mentally hug the Noah, making him sigh and figuratively lay his head in my shoulder.

'You're much to precious.'

'Adam thinks you are.'

He laughs. 'Adam likes you too, not just me. I think he's got a crush on you.' I snort and mentally shove him, playfully. 'I'm serious.'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'He likes you. He likes you a lot.'

'He wants you,' I retort.

'That may be true,' he admits, 'but, he's got feelings for you now as well. That's why he's so eager to do this and prove to you that he'll do anything to make you happy.'

I have no words to say, so we just sit there in the fake sunlight until Adam comes to collect us.

* * *

Kanda's POV

Alma's weary eyes latch onto my own, fear hiding there. "What are they going to do to us?"

"Kill us, probably," I answer honestly, trying to think up an escape plan but finding none. "Or use us to make more third exorcists like they'd done to you before."

Alma suddenly snorts, earning himself a curious look from me. "I just thought if something. The third exorcists are like my kids... I'm a mommy!"

I shake my head. "You're an idiot."

"Proud to be!" I laugh with him until it seems almost stupid but yet not. "Yuu," he whispers, leaning on my shoulder. "Do you think Allen's still alive?"

I nod. "He's to stubborn to die."

"Do you think he'll come to save us?"

"Yeah... I bet he's already on his way." As if to prove my point, the loud, caterwauling alarm startles our guards, especially when Number 65 yells that the Noahs' are back.


	14. Bloody Tears

Chapter 13: Bloody Tears

_**It's so much fun, the two of us, holding our stomachs, 'ranbara', rolling around, rolling around** _

_**When you think about it, the flower rots and blackens, 'roujira', hangs its head devoid of breath** _

_**In this world that just bit us and flew away, let's raise our voices and laugh** _

_**Until the dawn, until the dawn** _

_**In the ward where cries ring out, the demons' voices go 'ranbara'** _

_**They noticed.** _

_**-Ward Room 305** _

Third Person POV

The shrieking alarm assaults their ears, making the Jasdevi twins complain. "What the hell?" Devitto whines, causing Allen who's right next to him to laugh. "Do they need to deafen their enemies?"

"It seems so." The whitette turns his attention back to his past life's older brother and smiles reassuringly. He reaches out to grab the tense clown's hand and whispers, "everything will be okay."

Mana nods and murmurs back, "I trust you..."

Adam watches this with a dreary expression under his body suit, wishing that things weren't so dangerous today. He doesn't want anyone in his family, including Allen to get hurt, and he fears that they will if they keep standing here. "Allen, find your lovers. Tyki, Lulubell and..." He overlooks Road's quivering, excited form for someone more laid back. "Wisely, go with him."

"Yes, Earl-sama."

"Kay," Allen replies shortly then takes off down a hall with the three Noah hot on his heels.

"What about the rest of us, Millenni?"

Adam looks back over at Road's deceivingly innocent face and responds with, "I don't care. Make a distraction. I, myself, am going to find a couple of people and kill them." He takes off then down a different hallway towards Levierrier and Renny Epstain. Those that stand in his way are tossed aside like rag dolls until at last he can throw open the doors, looking like the devil himself from the depths of hell to punish those that had wronged his family.

Terror shows on the collected individuals faces as he stares at them, trying not to lose what little sanity he has left. "Inspector _ Levierrier and Miss Renny Epstain, there's something we need to discuss."

* * *

Allen's POV

The hallways pass in quick succession, driving me to go faster, further into the heart of headquarters. "They'll be in the holding cells in the dungeon," I call over my shoulder.

The only one who answers is Wisely though. "I can hear their thoughts. We must be getting close."

Excitement runs through me, but part of mind, and Neah's , stays set on Adam and what he's going to do. Our hearts intertwine with fear and loathsome happiness; this could be the last day of a fairytale and the beginning of another. We aren't lucky enough to have both. Either Kanda and Alma will die... Or Adam will.

'I don't want to think about that.'

'Me neither, but we have to accept that it's a possibility... Maybe it'll us that dies.'

'Then the world will fall with us.'

'That's a sickening thought, isn't it?'

'Yeah, but it's the truth. Adam would rather die then lose us.'

'Don't you mean you?'

'Nah, he cares for you now too. Just not in the same way. You're a friend.'

Our conversation is cut short as the stairs to the dungeon come into view and I race down them and through a corridor. In the cell at the very end are two very familiar teens, chained and bloodied. "Hey."

They look up, smiles coming to their faces. "What took you so long?"

* * *

"So the Millennium Earl's alone up there?" Alma asks from on Tyki's back; he's in too bad of condition to walk, let alone run.

"Yeah," I answer. "We have to get to him before he does something stupid."

We pass by some of the other Noah who silently follow, not needing to ask questions when they see the determined look on my face. We only separate to get rid of our obstacles, how few they are; nothing can stop us now.

I throw open the door to the meeting room to find Renny Epstain's mutilated corpse on the ground and terrified scientists and section leaders all around. Adam, who's standing before the shaking form of Levierrier, turns his head to look at me. "I'll be done in a second."

"You don't have to do this."

He grows tense at my voice. "She had to pay for what she had a part in doing those you: torturing and killing Neah, experimenting on you and every little injury and hurt. It was her fault, and she payed for it. Now he's going to pay for hurting the ones you love. If you want to kill him, then that's okay, but he's not making it out of her alive."

"Adam..." I whisper.

"Allen... Neah... I can't let this go, what this place has done to us. It's broken us... It's broken me." He puts his sword down, much to my relief.

"Let's go. There's no need to linger. Adam..."

He smiles faintly and turns towards me; that's when Levierrier brings out his gun and levels it at me. "He's going to kill me anyways, so I might as well break his heart again."

The gun fires... But there's no pain. I open my eyes to see Adam go down; he risked his life to save my own.

The windows, walls, the floors, everything shakes as Neah comes to the surface, his agony and anger mixing with my own. "Adam!" we scream, feeling despair overcome us. "No..." Our eyes turn gold as the building starts to collapse.


	15. Finality

Epilogue: Finality

 __ **I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything**  
Neither the fact that you're not a child anymore  
Nor the unfamiliar  
Warmth of human hands  
Just that this really, really, really is reality

 __ **You won't stop, you won't stop, why won't you stop?**  
Even though you'll be killed if found  
Two taboo children after the rain  
Were drawn into the sunset  
And disappeared

_**-The Story of Six Trillion Years and One Night** _

Third Person POV

A sea of black is what Adam sees as he finally recovers from the specialized bullet that nearly took his life. "Hush! He's waking up!" Golden eyes open slowly, their owner feeling groggy for some reason. "Adam?" A familiar voice startles him out of his slumber, for there before him is Neah, looking as if he'd never died.

"No way... How..."

His love grins and takes up his hand. "Komui did it. He separated Allen and me."

"Allen..." The Earl looks around the room at the collected Noah, searching out the teen. "Where is he?"

"Spending time with his lovers."

"So he's alright?"

"He's perfectly fine. Even better now that we're apart. He finally has control over our powers." A grin spreads across the younger male's face. "Now there's two Noahs of Destruction."

Adam smiles at that and says, "everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

"Yeah... I think so."

* * *

The three Second Exorcists lie together on the youngest's bed in the ark as they try to keep Allen's mind off of Adam. He doesn't want to talk instead choosing to sit in silence and stare at the ceiling; he's set that way for most of the day now, and naturally, Kanda and Alma are worried. "Allen," Alma says, "why won't you speak to us?"

"No reason," he replies. "I just don't feel like talking."

Alma decides to drop it, being the more sensitive of the two, while Kanda, on the other hand, is pissed off about this and drags him by the hand from his spot on the bed. He leads to the corner of the room where a small picture stands of when they were children. "Do you remember this the day? You were just born. I do. Alma does, but do you? Do you remember the moment that we first saw you? Do you remember all the heartache and horrific nightmares they put us through? I do but I've tried to forget. What would Neah have to say for the way you're acting, as if that all never happened? It's like you don't care about us at all!"

That's enough to kick start boy moving once more, and instead of doing anything in the normal for the teen, he punches Kanda in the jaw. "You're an ass."

"I'm aware. Now would you please stop moping? Adam's going to be fine, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Guys."Alma finally looks up from his hands and the burn scars upon them. "You said you wouldn't fight anymore."

"Sorry," they mutter and slowly make their way back to the eldest's side. The dark haired teen welcomes them back by kissing them on their cheeks, and once more they lie down together with the youngest all but lying on the other two. At least, they do until Allen starts squirming.

His almost-sleep induced wiggling has his lovers sharing glances and realizing a great distraction that they hadn't partaken in since Allen was taken by the Noahs. They nod at one another and quickly slip out from underneath the boy, pinning him to the bed as he wakes up. "Wha-what the hell?!" His silver eyes flash gold in anger, clearly not happy at being woken up. "Get off of me!"

"No," Kanda purrs. "We want to play."

He raises a slim eyebrow in question. "Play?" To answer him, Alma engages him in a lustful kiss, stealing his breath away. "Hah..." His face is red as he pants, finally understanding what they want. "I'm in."

Clothes are tossed to the ground in a frenzy as bodies that had been starved of their hands' sensual touch drive them together. Alma ends up with Allen's dick above his mouth as the innocent-looking whitette takes him into his own mouth and quickly sucks the youngest's member in, spreading the teen's ass cheeks as he does. Kanda watches for a few moments before deciding to prepare Allen while his lover's are busy entertaining one another; his fingers brush against Allen's twitching hole, making him gasp slightly even as one slides in, burning his insides deliciously.

The samurai smirks at the uncommon knowledge that Allen's a severe masochist and slips in another digit to listen to him moan in pleasured pain. "Ahndah..." His eyes plead to be roughly penetrated, no proper perpetration, rip him open, make him bleed; he'll heal. Still, a third enters and thrusts, making the boy ever closer to easily accepting one of his lovers.

"Alma," he whispers and gently removes the teen. "Allen wants us... Both."

The other two catch his drift quickly, and Allen whines in wanting. "Hard..." His lovers nod, and the albino's flipped around and pressed down onto Alma's dick with very little resistance, then Kanda enters. A scream leaves the teen's throat at the pain as his insides are forced to accommodate something that they aren't ready for, and his eyes roll back into his head as his mind quickly turns that pain into pleasure, too much for him. "Ahh..." The elder exorcists know that he'll be okay and start thrusting, sending Allen further into a fit and getting more and more turned on with every cry that leaves his tiny mouth. "Kanda!" he shrieks once his mind catches up and tries to hold into Alma with no avail, feeling his passage burn. "Alma!"

They take that as encouragement and slam in even harder to make him scream and cry out loud enough to be heard by a passing akuma maid. "Do you like that?" Kanda asks, biting into the teen's neck.

"Y-yes!"

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes! God! Alma, Kanda, let me cum!" Alma grabs ahold of the boy's cock and stroked languidly to stave off his climax to no avail, Allen's just ready. "Ahh!" Once more, his eyes roll upwards as the two older exorcists continue to thrust into his tight heat, despite the fact that he already came; his spasming body forces them to cum soon after, emptying their loads together and finally lubricating his abused hole.

"Better?" Kanda asks once they all have their breath back.

"It's been too long," Alma mutters.

Allen grins lazily. "Then how about round two?"

* * *

Two Weeks Later

A gleaming door opens to the Black Order and the fifteen Noahs step out with Mana, Alma and Kanda following. There's an air of importance to the ones flanking the Earl, because they are important: Neah and Allen Walker. Their arms link with Adam's, keeping him steady and sane in a place that makes him more than a little bit crazy; to be honest, no one's very happy about going there, especially Allen. "It'll be okay," they whisper. "And when it's over, we'll all go home."

"How do you know that they'll sign it."

"Because, they'd be crazy not to. This treaty is for the best..."


End file.
